


bad reputation

by daysgoby



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Admiring from Afar, Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysgoby/pseuds/daysgoby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 times Ian "fangirled" over Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad reputation

**An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation**  
**The world's in trouble, there's no communication**  
**An' everyone can say what they wanna to say**  
**It never gets better, anyway**  
  
  
  
**1.**  
  
There wasn't really a specific moment when Ian knew he was gay. No dramatic revelation or awkward boner in the showers at school. He never really thought of relationships or love for that matter. He knew first hand that love was cruel.  
  
He knew that Monica and Frank loved each other. Ian could hate them as much as he wanted but he couldn't deny that. Not when he saw the way they looked at each other. Monica would stab Frank in the back a thousands times over and Frank would manipulate his wife to make her go his way, and still it was love. Dirty, sick and twisted but they would carelessly burn the city to the ground just to be together  
  
So yeah, love was the last thing on his mind. His siblings was the ones that mattered. But he could definitely say that he felt something when he first lay his eyes on a blue eyed boy, with long unkempt black hair and he was fucking dirty too, even when Ian knew for a certain that he lived in a house with a shower.  
  
But he guessed that was the Milkoviches for you. Lowlife white-trash of the Southside with a impressing criminal record from a good portion of the family members. And yet all Ian wanted was to lick the sweat of his neck and grab that ass the first time he saw Mickey. He also managed to trip on his feet, knocking Lip into a street lamp. Hitting puberty was hard.  
  
  
**2.**  
So he was a teny tiny attratced to the Milkovich boy. It was like an itch that Ian really wanted to scratch but he could totally ignore it. Eventually it would go away. Totally. It wasn't a fucking obsession or anything, fuck you Lip.  
  
Ian wasn't fucking stupid. He was horny as fuck and probably would fail math this year, but not stupid. The Milkoviches was off limits. So unbelievable off limits and fore most straight. Yet that didn't stop Ian from looking. It was innocent enough to get away with it, he just had to be smart about it. Facing fag-bashing Terry was not on his to-do-list, no sir.  
  
Its not like he was a stalker either, he didn't make plans about going out and watch Mickey; it just happened. And how could he not when Mickey practically walked around half naked. Thank _god_ for global warming. The pale white skin glisten in the sun and the way to big shorts hung low on his hips (giving Ian a sneak peak of dark coarse hair) as he tried to mow the lawn. Tried being the keyword. Mickey mostly swore and kicked the scrappy lawnmower as it barely came to life.  
  
"Are you seriously hiding behind a van to stare at Mickey Milkovich?" Ian jumped at the sound of Lip's voice.  
  
"That's fucking creepy, man"  
  
"Fuck off I'm not staring" Ian sucked on the cigarette, his eyes leaving Mickey's sweaty back to prove his point.  
  
"Right, 'cause this is normal. Perving over a guy who wouldn't hesitate to stab you in the back."  
  
Ian scrunched his nose but decided to not answer. He could mouth off to Lip whenever he wanted but to see this, see Mickey like this without the layers he usually wore, were rare. And his pants kind of where a little tighter than normal so yeah, maybe he was perving a little bit.  
  
"You gonna stand here all day or are you coming? Kev called, he needs help with a delivery"  
  
With a sigh Ian threw the joint on the ground, took a long look at Mickey who had given up on getting stuff done to sit on the ground, holding a beer. Then he followed Lip's retreating back.  
  
  
**3**.  
Ian couldn't really explain it very well how it happened. He tried telling Lip but he couldn't form the words so he only gave his brother the summary. That he and Mickey were fucking.  
  
Honestly it all happened so fast even he had trouble keeping up with it. Not that he minded it. Fucking Mickey was kind of like a dream come true, and then even better. He imagined doing this, having Mickey under him and thrusting. But in his fantasies Mickey wasn't as bossy. Which was whatever. Ian would take Mickey anyway he could.  
  
And it was more satisfactory when Ian actually could keep Mickey's bossy remarks away. Like if Ian gripped the other boy's hips hard and manhandle him they way he wanted, Mickey would get this soft open-mouth look that Ian would literary kill for. And if he pulled Mickey's hair or give an extra hard thrust or run his hands on the inside of Mickey's thighs, he would grip Ian's shoulders so tightly it would leave small bloody half moon shapes.  
  
It's dirty and inconvenient and fucking mind blowing all at once. Ian never wanted it to stop.  
  
  
**4.**  
It was pretty unfair how they could fight and scream and manipulate each other, and yet Ian couldn't keep his eyes of Mickey's lips. Mickey could say all these horrible things that made Ian want to curl into an invisible ball and scratch his eyes out, and still his lips were the softest lips Ian ever kissed.  
  
Well, whenever Mickey allowed them to kiss. Ian didn't know if he was so fixated with them just because Mickey refused to give that part away to Ian. Didn't really matter though in the end. The damage was already done, Ian would get beaten and screamed at all over again if it meant that Mickey would be soft with him later.  
  
'Cause the boy could try to fool everyone but Ian, that he was straight and that he didn't care about anyone. Ian knew, because when Mickey kicked him and cruel words spilled out of his mouth, Ian saw the desperation in his eyes. Pleading him to stop, begging Ian to leave - to not making him do this.  
  
He hated himself a little bit 'cause they were swaying into Monica and Frank territory with all the lies and hurt, but he couldn't stop himself. Cause in the end he knew that Mickey would come crawling back to him, if Ian made him as close as a monster Mickey would ever allow himself to be.  
  
Ian had never denied the fact that he was selfish, in this neighborhood it was necessary. And Mickey was something he needed, something he craved, something that made him want to set the world on fire. With Mickey's lips pressed against his, he figured it was close enough.  
  
  
**I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation**  
**You're living in the past, it's a new generation**  
**An' I only feel good when I got no pain**  
**An' that's how I'm gonna stay**  


**Author's Note:**

> it' so much shorter than i imagined but i figure you'll live. thank you for reading and if you leave kudos, comment, bookmark - whatever - i'll love you forever and ever. 
> 
> it's not beta'd though, might be a few misspellings but i hope it wont bother you.


End file.
